


Rodeo Gallop

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020), Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Anime, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Childhood Memories, Comedy, Crossover, Epilogue, Evolution, Fatherhood, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Honesty, Horses, Humor, Meta, Multiple Selves, Nostalgia, Parallel Universes, Parody, Science Fiction, What-If, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Takaishi Takeru runs his new novel by a friend. Critics of Digimon Adventure: (2020), please direct your complaints toward Motomiya Daisuke! [Epilogue]
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Rodeo Gallop

Rodeo Gallop

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

Takaishi Takeru runs his new novel by a friend. Critics of _Digimon Adventure:_ (2020), please direct your complaints toward Motomiya Daisuke!

* * *

“Armour Evolving without a Digimental? Almost killing Cerberumon – a _Perfect_ – by yourselves? All those Evilmon you took down with just one attack?”

Daisuke had a list of points for why Takeru’s new novel was dead on arrival. He’d skimmed the draft Takeru’s son asked his son to ask his dad to look over.

In Takeru’s defence, Angemon did destroy Devimon, and HolyAngemon did destroy a Heaven’s Gate full of Evilmon, as far as the original events played out.

“Giving yourself ‘a strange intuition’ similar to Hikari-chan’s? You can’t do that! She’s special, not you!”

“The Crests of Hope and Light were always different than the rest, Daisuke,” Takeru paraphrased Qinglongmon.

“Fine! But how are you not sick after Pegasmon’s Rodeo Gallop? Chosen Child to the Holy Digimon or not, something negative’s gotta happen when you spin 6000 rpm on Pegasmon’s back!”

“Sora-san doesn’t sustain burns from Garudamon’s Shadow Wing. Koushiro-san emerges from AtlurKabuterimon’s Horn Buster okay. Readers accept what would normally be unacceptable.”

“Well, they shouldn’t, Takeru!”

“It’s what the publisher requested. An alternate universe _spin_ on our Digimon adventure.”

“Sequels, films, reboots…They’re all nostalgia bait!” Daisuke, the walking sequel, asserted.

“If you have ideas to improve the novel, I’m happy to take your suggestions for rewrites.”

“More fight scenes! Everybody loves the Digimon battles! And bring Taichi-san into focus more! Split the eight of you up a few extra times if you have to! _You_ may be the author, but _he’s_ the main character! The goggles designate the leader! That’s Taichi-san!”

“And _you_ , if my publisher greenlights a follow-up, huh?” Takeru chuckled.

“Feh! You said it, not me!”

“I don’t know,” Takeru singsonged. “You say it’s all nostalgia bait. It may be time for a gritty remake where V-mon gets a Dark Evolution, Daisuke!”


End file.
